Perfect
by Mylene0
Summary: Emma and Hook are enjoying an evening together. Based on Ed Sheeran's new song "Perfect". CS fluff !


**Hello !**

 **Here is a new OS, based on Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" song ! It takes place during season 4.**  
 **English is not my native language, so don't be too hard on me :')**

 **If you are reading my French fanfiction "Give me Home", I am still writting it, don't worry, I didn't give it up.**

 **This OS is dedicated to Jayamisia, the unexpected smile that came into my life.**

* * *

Emma was reading a book on the couch, wrapped in a soft blanket, waiting for Killian to join her so they could decide what they would do for the evening. He was currently taking a shower in her bathroom, and it just made her happy to have some semblant of a normal life, to have her boyfriend with her, no other worries than decinding what they would do of their evening. No villains, no threats, no danger and most of all, being free of the responsibility of everyone's happiness.

It was getting dark now, and she couldn't read anymore, but Emma didn't switch on the light, she just closed her book and put it on the coffee table.  
She smiled when she heard her pirate come down the stairs, and he smiled at her too as he stopped in front of her.

« Have I told you that you look amazing tonight, Love ? » He asked her, offering her his hand to help her up.

« You don't look bad yourself... » She answered him.

He looked stunning in this navy blue shirt he knew she liked so much. Emma took his hand as he helped her up, but didn't let it go and lost herself into his dark blue eyes.

« Hi, Emma... » He told her, lost in her eyes too.

« Hey » She answered, laughing and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He looked at her with so much love and wonder her heart missed a beat. Killian let go of her hand to took the remote control wich ,was on the coffee table next to her book.  
She had teached him how to use what he called the « magic images box » a few days ago, she liked seeing him discover things from the modern world, but he was now holding the hi-fi system's remote and she didn't recall explaining him about this one.  
« Your boy showed me how to use this when you were at the sheriff's station yesterday » he answered her silent question. The darkness of the late afternoon hours surrounded them now.  
He pressed a few buttons before putting the remote down on the coffee table and then placed his hand and hook on her waist. She smiled back, wondering what he was up to. The music started, she placed her arms around his shoulders and found herself lost in the song.

 _I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

They were moving slowly from foot to foot in a perfect sync, lost in the music and in each other. The little girl Emma was once had dreamt of a moment like this, of finally having a life with somebody who would care about her. And even if she was scared to admit it, a part of her wanted what her parents had. A deep part of her heart that she had ignored and repressed for years now wanted to try the whole relationship thing with Killian. Wanted to trust that he wouldn't hurt her, that she could rely on him like she was able to since she met him.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Emma had first wondered if he had played a random song just to dance with her, but it was clear now that he had chosen it on purpose _._ Her heart was melting in his arms, but her stubborn head wanted to run, because she was letting down her walls with him, allowing him to get close enough to hurt her. But Emma was tired of running, and maybe it was time to allow herself the chance to be happy and loved. She drew him closer and he placed his chin gently on the top of her head.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

It was just a song, but it touched her more than she had expected. The lyrics were telling a story that could have been theirs. Emma realised she could picture a future by his side, she could imagine having a home with him and sharing her life with him. And it didn't scare her anymore. She rested her head on Killian's chest and felt his heart beat against her cheek. They were still moving slowly, following the rhythm of the song.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Emma closed her eyes and relaxed against him, enjoying the moment. There were still things to figure out in their relationship, and she couldn't tell him she loved him yet, but if she had to be honest with herself, she was more than half way there. She had fallen so fast for him after she stopped denying that she cared a lot about him... She didn't dare to think about what it could mean, holding him colse instead.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect, I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight _

The music stopped and they stayed like that , barefoot in the middle of her living room, holding onto each other. None of them wanted to break the moment, both afraid that the magic would disappear if they moved. She placed a hand on the back of his head and he let out a small sigh. They stayed like that for a while, but finally he was the first to move.  
He pulled back a little to look at her, but still holding her close.

« Emma, Love... » He began, looking at her in the dark. He saw how the song and the moment had touched her.

« You okay ? » He asked softly.

« Yeah » she told him, and she really was. She never thought that letting her walls fall a little bit more around him would make her feel so light and free. A weight she didn't realise having on her shoulders was gone, and she really felt good with him by her side. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him slowly, one hand on his cheek, the other still on the back of his head. He kissed her back gently and she could feel all the love he was putting into the kiss. When they broke away from the kiss, their lungs burning for air, they stayed only a few millimeters apart, breathing the same air, their foreheads touching lightly. She smiled at him and he smiled back before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked at the dark sky through the window.  
« I should go... » He told her.

She looked at him, realizing what he meant.

« Killian... stay, please. » She asked him. She didn't want him to leave her alone in her empty apartment. Emma knew he respected her walls, and had to let down his own, and so he wouldn't do anything innapropriate. She just wanted to fall asleep in his arms, and to wake up next to him.  
He looked at her for a while debating if he should accept or not.

« Are you sure ? » He asked her, clearly afraid she would change her mind.

« I am. » She told him firmly. She smiled at him and took his hand, guiding him toward her bedroom.

Finally, maybe Killian was the right, and after countless disastrous relationships, she might just have met the mystical One.

* * *

 **I would love to have your opinion :)**

 **A special thanks to BluueOwl who did an amazing job with my English mistakes :)**


End file.
